When the Past comes back
by WickedObsessed22
Summary: "The Jokers escaped" Batman told robin flatly. "You're coming back to Gotham."- The Jokers back and he wants to finish what he started. BatmanXTeenTitans crossover! No pairings yet. Taken and revised from my other acount!
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal day at the titan's tower… Well as normal as a day at the titans tower could get. Cyborg and Beast boy where playing some sort of racing video game on there giant big screen TV with Star sitting on the chair near by pretending that she knew what was going on, Raven was Sitting in the kitchen reading a spell book trying to block out all the yelling the two boys where making, and Robin was in his evidence room. Robin sometimes got in those _moods_ where he would be so determined to figure out something he wouldn't come out for days. All of a sudden the TV went to a black fuzzy screen.

"Yo! What happened to the TV?" Cyborg called out to no one in particular. Raven looked up from her book.

"Maybe if you calm down for a second you would find out." She said plainly but it was obvious she wanted to know what was going on as well. Then right there on the screen came an image of Batman. All four young heroes jumped especially beast boy.

"Dude! You're…You're!" Beat boy stuttered unable to complete his sentence. Batman looked serious and passed right by beast boy's comment.

"Where's Robin, I need to speak to him" The bat told the team. They all looked around at each other before star spoke up.

"Why do you wish to speak to friend robin? Who are you?" she asked, beast boy and Cyborg looked at her surprised.

"Star! This is Batman! Robin's old mentor! Hero of Gotham!" Beast boy ranted. He was going to go on but Cy clamped a hand over his mouth and looked back up at batman.

"Ugh, Robin's in his room, I'll see if I can get him." he told batman rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. Batman just nodded and watched Cyborg leave. He walked up to Robin's evidence room and nervously knocked, Robin did _not _like to be disturbed when he was working.

"I'm busy" was the only reply cyborg got. He sighed and turned back to the main room not daring to ask his leader to come out. He looked up at the TV.

"Um he can't come here right now" he told. Batman rolled his eyes,

"Tell him Batman needs to talk to him" Cyborg just nodded and walked to Robin's room and again knocked.

"What!" he herd an annoyed yell coming from inside the room.

"Ugh Robin, Batman is on the TV, he say's he needs to talk to you." No nose was herd in the room for a few moments then cyborg began to hear rustling of papers and random bangs and clangs. Within seconds robin appeared at the doorway. He walked right passed Cyborg and went into the main room, only to be greeted by Batman.

"What do you want?" Robin asked in an annoyed tone. Batman sighed.

"Come on Robin, Don't be like that" Robin just ignored his comment.

"Why do you want to talk to me?" he asked folding his arms over his chest. Batman looked around at the team who where nervously standing behind Robin.

"The Jokers escaped" he told flatly. "You're coming back to Gotham." Robin looked back to his team who all looked extremely confused.

"No" was all Robin said, Batman looked frustrated with him.

"I wasn't asking you, you are coming and that final."

"You can't tell me what to do Bru- Batman!" Robin practically yelled, trying to ignore his little slip up. Batman folded his arms just like his young protégé.

"Oh I can't?" I sarcastically "You know very well I can." Robin narrowed his eyes at the bat.

"I'm not leaving the tower!" he argued not giving up. Batman gave an annoyed groan,

"Robin you know who we are talking about here, it's the joker. I am not playing around I need you in my sight" The Titians looked at each other egger to know why batman wanted robin in Gotham so bad.

"I'll be perfectly fine here with my team!" Robin said stubbornly while batman just kept the same look on his face.

"I want you here in two days, if you aren't I will personally come and get you" and with that the screen went black. The teens stood there in silence not wanting to annoy their leader. Robin just turned around, not looking at his team, and went into his room.

"Why does the man of bats wish for friend robin to go to the city of Gotham?" Starfire asked.

"I don't know star, but he didn't seem too happy about it." Cyborg answered. Best boy stood there in shock.

"We just met THE batman!" he said excitedly. "I can't believe that was batman!"

"Can someone here kindly tell me who this bat man is?" asked a confused Starfire.

"He's Robin's old mentor from Gotham city. Batman and Robin are… _Where_ the most famous duo in crime fighting." Raven told Starfire with no emotion in her voice.

"Why did friend robin leave the batman?" She questioned her friends. Cyborg shrugged

"No one really knows, and Rob never talks about it" He turned and looked in the direction that robin left. "But it looks like we might just find out."

Robin sat on his bed with his face in his hands "Shit, Shit, Shit! Why did _he _have to escape! Out of all people!" Robin yelled to himself. He sighed and got up and paced around the room. _I'm not going back. _He thought to himself. _Not after what happened._ He looked at the clock- 1:23. He got into bed and just stared at the wall but soon sleep took over his body.

"_You can't be robin anymore" Bruce Wayne told his foster son Dick Grayson._

"_What! You can't do that to me Bruce!" Dick argued attempting to sit up but the bullet wound in his chest told him otherwise._

"_I almost lost you today Dick… I won't let that happen again" the millionaire told not looking Dick in the eye._

"_It won't happen again! The Jokers in jail and I'm fine! Please don't take robin away from me." Dick practically begged. Bruce just shook his head_

"_There are other villains out there Richard." Bruce looked at his cell phone and sighed "I have to go work, rest." He told his foster son and left the room. Dick pounded his fist against his bed in anger. No way was Bruce getting rid of Robin. Dick slowly got up despite the pain in his chest and he packed some robin suits and masks along with some civilian clothes. He quietly walked down to the bat-cave and with every steep he felt more and more pain but tried to ignore it. Dick got on his R-cycle and left for jump city. Not looking back._

Robin awoke to the sound of his alarm clock. He rubbed his unmasked blue eyes and got up to start his day. No way was he going back to Gotham. No way.

* * *

**This story has been taken from my other account- MiniatureFiyero and put onto this one! I know this idea had been done before but trust me i have some tricks up my sleve. This is a revised version of the orginal but there are pratically no changes to the first 6 chpaters, chapter 7 is where the real changes happen. hope you enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

Robin walked out to the living room too see the rest of the teem sitting on the couches. It was a rare occasions that they where up before robin. Raven spoke up,

"Why aren't you in Gotham?" she asked, robin went into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water.

"Because I'm not going." He answered like it was nothing.

"Dude batman kind of seemed like he really wanted you there" Beast boy said. Robin shrugged turned to walk away.

"Yo Robin! You have to go back to Gotham!" Cyborg called, robin clenched his fists and turned around sharply.

"You don't know the first thing of what's going on!" he argued.

"Then why don't you attempt to make us understand friend Robin?" Starfire asked. Robin sighed.

"No star." He said in an angry voice to end the conversation. She looked down as robin left the room and went to his evidence room. He went into the closet there and took out a box with the batman insignia on it. He opened up the box that was filled with all different old gadgets and pictures from his days with Bruce. He first took out a picture of him and Bruce probably from one of Wayne Inc's benefits. He looked about ten and was in a suit and tie and was standing next to Bruce who looked exactly the same. He sighed and began to take out his old communicator, his first mask, newspaper clippings, some more pictures, and one that caught his eye, a picture of him and his parents. Just then he heard a knock on the door. "I don't want to talk" Robin said to whoever was outside. But the door was forcibly opened. Cyborg. Robin quickly pushed everything off his desk and into the box on the floor.

"What is going on with you man?" Cyborg asked, not even apologizing for the door.

"Jeez Cy! Nothings up, I just don't want to go to Gotham!" he said defensively. Cyborg looked at him seriously.

"Come on Rob something's up." Cyborg said. Robin stood up.

"I'm fine!" He said in a tone that just screamed _I'm not fine. _And with that Robin walked out of the room. Cyborg sighed and picked up a box on the ground. He walked out of the room with it and went into the living room where the titans where.

"Yo guys, check this out, I found this in Robins room." He called to them placing the box on the table. Starfire gasped.

"We should not be going threw Robin's personal belongings!" she yelled to the others.

"But this may answer why he wont go to Gotham and why he is acting so weird" Raven explained opening the box. First she pulled out a picture. It was a picture of a young boy with black hair and bright blue eyes on top of a man who looked almost exactly the same except he had green eyes. She turned the picture over, there it said

_Dick and Bruce, Wayne Inc's 10th annual charity benefit._

Raven showed the rest of the team the picture. "Do you think that's robin?" Beast boy asked. Cyborg shrugged.

"It could be, but who knows what color his eyes are, and the kid there looks to young to tell." They all let it slide and pulled out his old communicator. "Should we see if he has any old messages on it?" Cyborg asked.

"Yes it might tell us why Robin left" Raven said as she touched the _messages_ button. Then a male's voice came on.

"_Robin where are you? I told you to rest… Why aren't you answering? ROBIN!" _All the titans looked at each other worriedly when the next message came on, it sounded more upset then angry

"_Dick please, we are so worried… Please come home dick. You're hurt. Please where are you?" _Dick… that name kept ringing in there heads, it was on the back of the picture. In the next message the voice sounded furious.

"_RICHARD! Where in hell are you! You are to come home NOW! Answer your communicator! RICHARD ANSWER THIS INSTANST!"_ That was the last message. No one knew what to say. "So Robin's name is Richard?" beast boy said more then asked. Raven picked up the picture of the boy and from what it looked like, his father.

"I guess… it sounds like it, if it is Richard then this is him…" Raven said still looking at the picture.

"It sounds like he ran away." Commented Starfire, Cyborg was about to say something when Robin came out of his room, his masked eyes went wide when they saw what they had.

"Where did you get that!" he yelled running over to them and putting everything back in the box. He closed it and looked at everyone "WHERE!" he yelled sounding like the man on the messages.

"In your evidence room." Cyborg told looking down. Robin sighed and ran a hand threw his black hair.

"What do you know?" he asked in a depressed tone of voice.

"Nothing you came before we figured out anything" Beast boy lied. Robin visibly relaxed.

"I told you all a billion times! No going threw my old batman stuff! This isn't the first time!" he scolded them. They all looked down, partly from the embarrassment they had from being caught by there leader and from the horrible feeling they got from lying to him. Robin sighed in annoyance. "Look I know you guys are worried about why I don't want to go back to Gotham and why batman even wants me there in the first place, but its my past, and I'm leaving it there." He told them leaving the room. The teens all looked at each other,

"Well that's that, might as well go to bed." Raven said walking to her bedroom. The rest of the teem did the same.

The next morning Robin awoke later then normal. He put his uniform on with his mask and looked at the box on the ground, still kind of mad about last night. He walked into the main room and saw his teem. "Joyous awakening Friend robin! You awoke late today the hands of the clock says that it is 12:00 earth time." Starfire yelled to him as he entered the kitchen. Robin spun around and looked at the clock; he couldn't believe he slept that late!

"Yeah, thanks star" Robin muttered and walked back into his room. He sat on his bed staring at the walls that where filled with old newspaper clippings. He didn't know how long he had been staring until he heard a knock on the door.

"Ugh robin... you might want to get out here" said Cyborg from outside. Robin took a deep breath and walked outside of his room and went into the main room only to see the one and only batman standing before him.


	3. Chapter 3

Robin took a step back, "Batman what are you-" He started but his former mentor cut him off.

"I told you to come back to Gotham and you deliberately disobeyed me." Batman said to Robin in an angry voice "Do you know how worried we have been? Barbra was a second away from finding the joker to see if…" He trailed off but Robin knew what he was going to say '_if he hurt you again' _the titans all looked around, never before have they seen Robin get yelled at, they all watched the scene play out for them waiting to see what would happen next.

"I'm fine! Why are you freaking out like this?" Robin fought back; Batman clenched his fists, not wanting to say anything in front of the titans.

"Would you excuse us for a second?" He said politely to the team who all just nodded. Batman grabbed his protégé by the arm and practically dragged him out of the room.

"Well are we just going to stand here?" Beast boy said to the others running up to Robin's bedroom door and listing in, with the rest of the teem fallowing. They all knew it was wrong to listen in but robin had never said anything about his past and they where to eager to know. First they heard batman say something.

"Dick, you know exactly why I want you in Gotham, this is the joker! I'm not going to risk anything!"

"But I'll be fine! It won't happen again! I'm doing fine here on my own I have been! I'm not a child anymore Bruce!" Robin shot back. All the Titians looked at each other now knowing that it is true, Robin is Dick and Batman is Bruce.

"Oh you're doing fine here? Okay then explain why you stole from Wayne enterprises not too long ago? Care to explain that?" The teens outside the door knew he was talking about, when Robin was an apprentice to Slade.

"He made me Bruce! He said that he would kill the titans if I didn't" Robin told with a hint of sadness in his voice. They heard Batman sigh.

"Okay, okay we can discuss it later, when your safe in Gotham where I can keep an eye on you." Batman said still not giving up. Gosh, he was a stubborn as robin, Must be where he gets it from.

"I told you im not going!" Robin yelled.

"Richard you will come back to Gotham right now! I need to make sure you're safe!" batman yelled back with just as much anger.

"I am safe! There is no reason for me to go back!" Robin shouted.

"Tell that to the scar on your chest!" Batman yelled so loud it could be heard from the other side of town. Then there was silence. The group all looked at each other nervously. Then they heard a soft gentle voice. "Dick… Please, I almost lost you that day. Please I never want to see that happen again." Batman reasoned easily. Then more silence. It was practically killing them, and then they heard a small frightful voice.

"Okay…I'll go." Was that really Robin? They didn't have enough time before batman spoke again.

"Thank you Dick, we can go now, I have everything you need back home. Just change into civilian clothes." The hero's heard footsteps headed for the door and they where about to run when they heard robin again.

"I-I can't, they don't know who I am." He confessed.

"Why not, Richard they need to find out sometime." Batman said.

"I don't want them to find out. They don't need to know." Robin told him.

"Alright fine you can keep your mask on and take it off in the car okay." The titans heard no response from robin when they heard batman head for the door. They all scrambled practically running over each other to get into the main room. They where all sitting on the couches trying to act normal when batman came in. "Robin is coming back to Gotham with me now, I'm not sure when he will be back but im sure you will manage." The teem just nodded not wanting to say anything stupid in front of batman. Just then Robin came out in civilian clothes. He was wearing a light blue collared shirt with jeans and sneakers; the only thing that remained was his mask.

"Okay guys, don't do anything stupid while I'm gone, Cy- you're in charge." Robin told his teem, it was obvious he was worried if they where going to be okay with him gone. Batman put a hand on Robins shoulder.

"Come on Robin, it's time to go." Batman said leading him out of the tower. Robin shot the titans a look before shutting the door behind him. What was that look? Worry? Anger? There was no way to be sure. The titans all just stared at each other in silence. Cyborg opened his mouth to talk when the alarm went off. He ran over to the TV and saw that it was not a villain the titans recognized. It was the Joker.


	4. Chapter 4

Robin sat in the passenger seat of the bat mobile, next to him was batman both of them dressed in civilian clothes. Robin stared out the window watching the city he learned to love and protect pass by him. The car was silent for a half an hour until batman spoke up. "How could you just leave like that?" He asked, his green eyes staring at the road ahead of them. Robin turned and looked at him.

"I couldn't let you take Robin away from me." He answered simply, like he has rehearsed it.

"Well don't you think I had a good reason? You being Robin is dangerous, there are villains out there that are out for you." There was a pause, and all that was heard was the car's engine. "If you…Died… that day, it would have been my fault for letting you be Robin, I put you in that danger." Robin was about to say something when his communicator went off and Cyborg's voice came out of it.

"Yo Robin! The alarm is going off saying the Joker is at Jump national bank!" Robin and Batman exchanged worried glances.

"We'll meet you there." Robin replied ending the conversation. "Turn around we have to go fast." Batman nodded and turned the bat mobile around in one swift movement.

"Your not coming inside you know." Batman said as they where almost there.

"What? It's my team! I have to protect them!"

"And I have to protect you, I said stay in the car and that's an order." The bat answered quickly as they got to the bank. Batman and robin raced out and met the titans out front. "Robin, the car." Batman said pointing back to the bat mobile.

"But!"

"The car. Now" Batman answered his tone getting more violent, making robin turn around and sit back in it. _Not for long_. The four teens and batman entered the bank's vault room and saw the joker there with three of his goons, filling money into a bag. The Joker turned around and faced them.

"Ahh, Betsey! How good it is to see you!" He said nonchalantly. "And you're brought some friends!" He pointed out gesturing towards the titans.

"Cut the crap Joker, you're going back to jail where you belong." Batman said his voice treating.

"Oh really? I thought we could have a little fun before I went back!" Joker answered slickly. "Hey where is your little Bat brat? Not letting him out of the cage now, afraid of me hmm?" he teased. Batman's fists clenched at him mentioning Dick.

"No, I'm right here." Robin's voice was heard from somewhere in the vault. And within a second he was seen swinging from his grappling hook, kicking the joker straight in the face. "Titans go!" He yelled and the teem went into action attacking the three goons that where with the joker. Robin landed next to batman.

"I told you to stay away." Batman said angry.

"And I didn't." Robin smirked and started running towards the joker, who starting to get up from the ground with batman running close behind. The bat took out his bat-a-rang and hit the joker straight in the face and ribs. By this time the titans already had the other three knocked out.

"Peace of cake." Beast boy announced turning into an Eagle and lifting up Starfire to throw her star bolts onto the already fallen joker. Meanwhile raven put a protective shield around robin as he kicked and punched the joker as hard as he could. And in a split second you could hear the joker laugh from inside the cloud of smoke that surrounded him. Batman grabbed robin by the arm and pulled him back as the joker came out of the smoke, looking completely unharmed.

"As much fun this is, I should be going now." And before anyone could do or say anything he dropped a smoke bomb and disappeared saying. "There isn't any place you can hide, where I won't find you." the heroes stood in awe at what just happened.

"Come on robin, let's go." Batman said putting a hand on his shoulder and leading him out.

"No I can't leave! Not now, when Joker is here in jump!" Robin argued.

"I said lets go." The bat said a little louder grabbing robin's arm and practically dragging him back into the bat mobile. When the car took off Batman looked at Robin.

"I told you to stay in the car." He frowned.

"Yeah, like I was going to let you fight the joker alone. And besides he didn't even fight back."

"He didn't fight back because he wanted to see what you and your team could do, so he knows what to do for the next time. I thought you to be smarter then that Dick" Batman scolded. Robin didn't answer; he just stared out the window frustrated with Bruce. I mean he wasn't a little child anymore; he could take care of himself. "Barbra and Alfred are excited to see you" Bruce said trying to chance the subject.

"Yeah, me too." Dick answered, unconvincingly. He _was _happy to see them, but he was sure they would be mad too, he left on such a bad note, all he wanted was for things to go back to normal. Within an hour they pulled into the bat cave and walked up the stairs and into the manor to be greeted by Alfred.

"Ah, Master Richard, it is extremely good to see you again, I trust that you had a safe journey."

"Yeah, just perfect." Dick responded and Bruce cut in.

"We had a little run in with Joker, it seems like he was testing the titans to make a plan, we have to be on the look out." Alfred was going to respond but Barbara's voice was heard from down the hall.

"Alfred? Are they here?" Babs asked walking into the room and stopping short when she saw dick. She immediately ran up to him and hugged him.

"Oh Dick, thank god you are alright." She pulled away from him and put a hand on his face. "Gosh I missed you." She said with a smile.

"I missed you too Babs" he smiled back. Dick grabbed his bag and walked up the stairs to his old room on the second floor. He shut the door and put his bag down on his old bed. He looked around; there wasn't much in there- he took a lot of it to jump. He walked over to the window and looked out on the city he used to protect. Batman and Robin- one of the best crime fighting duos there ever was. Until… no he couldn't think about that, he _wouldn't _think about that. He stared at the city what was light up in the dark, was this his home? Or was jump his home? He sighed and looked at the clock- 12:54am. He should be getting to sleep. He took off his shirt and looked in the mirror at the scar on the left side of his chest, the scar that changed everything. He shut off the light in his room and lay down on his bed and quickly fell asleep.

Meanwhile in the titan's tower the teens all sat down in the man room with robin's old batman box on the table in front of them- Cyborg was able to hack the code for robin's evidence room to get it. "Are you sure we should be doing this, Robin is our leader, he wouldn't keep things from us that where important." Raven said after moments of silence.

"Well since _you_ wouldn't go into his mind yes we do." Beast boy argued, he was extremely curious to know about Robin's past. Raven's face turned angry like she was ready to kill beast boy, Cyborg noticed this and said

"Raven, it might not be important to him for us to know, but we have to know what is going on with him and the joker." Cy tried to convince her. Raven just nodded slightly. Beast boy reached into the box and pulled out a poster and unfolded it. Starfire walked over to him and looked at the poster.

"The Flying Grayson's." She read slowly. "Who are these flying people?" She asked seriously confused.

"They where the best acrobats in a circus business ever! I remember seeing them once! But I don't remember much detail about them" Best boy ranted.

"Here let's check it out." Cyborg said going on the huge computer in front of them and tying _the flying Grayson's _in. Over seven million hits came up and he clicked on the first one. And read the paragraph out loud. "The Flying Grayson's One of the best Trapeze artists the circus has ever seen. The family worked for over 12 years before a tragic accident that took two the member's lives."

"Sounds like they where really great, I wonder what happened." Star said.

"Click on the members, maybe robin knew one of them." Raven suggested. Cyborg did as told and clicked on the _member's_ button, and read.

"The Flying Grayson's consisted of three members- John Grayson (32) Mary Grayson (31) and there son Rich-" Cyborg stopped reading there and looked at the others.

"Robin was in the flying Grayson's… Keep reading" Best boy said in awe, and Cyborg continued.

"And there son…Richard Grayson… Only nine years old…The three worked together for years until John and Mary Grayson unfortunately died when there rope snapped, making them fall over 50 feet to the ground, there was no net, Richard luckily was still on the platform….Wow." Cyborg finished.

"This means robin's parents died when he was nine." Raven said.

"But it he was in these Grayson's who fly, then how did he become Robin, and how did he get with The Batman who is also named Bruce?" Starfire asked, and before anyone could answer the screen went black and then the joker came up on it doing that creepy laugh.

"Good evening teen titans. Do you know how hard it was to find you? Anyhow, I think it would be rude to not inform you that I have a missile right here." The camera shifted to a large rocket then back to the joker. "That is set to go off in… ohh why don't we say 24 hours? This rocket is set to land right in the middle of jump city and will blow up. Oh I guess you can say everything!" He started laughing again, the titans just started at him open-mouthed. "If you want to find me then look in a factory. Nice talking to you titans!" The screen faded out with the sound of the joker's laughter.


	5. Chapter 5

Robin awoke to the light in his room; he looked at the clock and saw that it was 7:15- the time his alarm clock usually goes off at the titans' tower. He ran a hand thought his messy black hair and decided that he could call the titans. He quickly spiked up his hair, put on his domino mask, and went onto his laptop to video chat his team.

The titans have been searching all night, at everyone factory they could think of, but still came up with nothing. It was all decided that they should not tell Robin about the jokers plan. Comments like "He's already in trouble with batman!" and "We can take the crazy clown" was said by Beast boy, and all the other members started to agree to not involve robin, because of his past with the Joker. All four of the teens sat down in the main room of the tower, looking up more factors in or around Jump, as they were doing this robin turned up on the huge screen. He took one look at the exhausted titans and sighed.

"What is going on here? I leave for one night and you all get…like this!" He scolded his team. The titans all looked at each other trying to figure out if they should tell their leader. Cyborg spoke up.

"S-Sorry man, we kind of got a little carried away with…Cinderblock last night, yeah he tried to break into the… the museum! But we stopped him." He covered trying to hide his lie. Robin stared down all of them and nodded.

"Alright just be more careful, Slade still isn't captured and with me here it could be his perfect opportunity to strike." Robin looked back towards his door and sighed. "I have to go, I'll check in tonight." Then the screen went blank.

All of the heroes have been so wrapped up with the Joker that they almost completely forgot about slade. Raven all of a sudden looked like she found a cure for world hunger and she quickly ran over to the computer and began typing furiously. "Ugh… Raven… Mind telling us what you're doing?" BB asked his concentrated team member. Raven completely ignored him and continued researching for… Whatever she was looking for… after about two minutes of waiting the titans finally heard Raven stop clicking and typing and speak.

"I know where the jokers hiding!" She exclaimed as the four gathered around the computer to see.

* * *

"Dick!" Alfred called from downstairs somewhere.

"I have to go, I'll check in tonight." Robin said to his team and shut the laptop. "I'm coming!" He called down and walked out of the room and down the stairs to the kitchen to see Bruce reading the paper at the table, Alfred came in holding a plate of waffles.

"Good morning Master Dick I assure that you had a good rest." He said putting down the plate in front of robin as he sat down. He didn't get Alfred's question before Bruce cut in.

"Hey Dick I have to go to work for about an hour today do you want to come? I'm sure everyone would be happy to see you." He asked like nothing happened yesterday, or even since robin left. That was the thing about Bruce, you never knew what mood he was in. Dick shrugged.

"Sure, why not." He answered knowing that staying inside all day wasn't going to do him any good. Bruce smiled at him happy to have him back.

"Alright get ready, we leave in ten." Bruce announced getting up from the table taking one last sip of his coffee. Dick stood up not even toughing his waffles, and went upstairs. He changed and in about five minutes he was downstairs meeting Bruce who was in a suit. "Ready to go?" He asked. Dick nodded and they made their way to the car. Robin had to admit it; he had missed this. The days that he just got to be… Richard. No crazy searching, no fighting, just being him. But he also knew that he would soon miss all of the searching and fighting, it's what he knows. Soon the two pulled up to the Gotham Wayne Corp. building. They got out and walked in and were greeted by a bunch of happy and surprised faces.

"Hey mini Bruce, haven't seen you in a while!" Said the sectary. Why did people insist on giving robin strange nicknames? Dick just smiled at all the people welcoming him back as he fallowed Bruce into his spacious office and sat down in the large chair that Bruce sat in everyday.

* * *

"Where raven?" Yelled a very egger Starfire.

"Slade's lair! It used to be a car factory, which explains why all the old equipment is in there! The joker is teaming up with slade!" Raven explained to her Teammates. They all just stared at Raven in Awe that she figured this out.

"We can't take on slade and the joker! Not even with Robin!" Cyborg said, extremely unsure of what to do.

"Well we have to contact Robin then." Raven answered.

"We don't even know where he is! We only know his name! His parents are dead! How are we supposed to find him if we don't know who is taking care of him! And who even knows if he is Richard or Robin right now! It will take days to find him!" Beast boy ranted. All the titans looked at each other knowing they had the same idea.

"Titans east." They all announced together, with Titans east and the teen titans, they will at least be able to stop the missile and catch one of them. They went over to the large television and called aqua lad.


	6. Chapter 6

Aqua lad's face came up on the screen. "Cyborg? How are you?" He asked politely.

"Not so good Aqua lad, Batman took Robin back to Gotham because the joker escaped form jail, and now he is teaming up with Slade." Aqua lads face suddenly had major confusion on it.

"Wait? Robins gone? And Slade and the joker…" Then it finally clicked. "What do you need us to do?"

"We need your help to take down Joker and Slade." Cyborg gave the directions out. Aqua lad nodded.

"Okay just send us the location of where they are and we will be there as soon as we can." Then the screen went black. Raven was already on the computer sending Titans East the directions to there lair.

"We really should contact Robin; he is our Leader after all." Starfire said. Cyborg nodded and went back to the computer and contacted robin.

* * *

Goatham City 8:34 AM. Wayne Enterprises.

Dick had to admit it; he missed just hanging out with Bruce, no fighting or glaring, just them hanging out. But just as he was thinking that his communicator went off. He took it out of his pocket and saw the message on it.

_Joker and Slade are teaming up. Hurry to slade's lair we have Titans east with us._

"Ugh Bruce… you might want to see this." Dick handed over the communicator to him and the dark knight glared at it shutting it. "Come on, we have to go."

"You're not going anywhere. Especially now that this Slade is involved." Bruce said not looking up from his work.

"What? Bruce my team could be in serious trouble right now!" Bruce sighed and turned to his ward.

"Dick, I want the truth, why did you steal from Wayne Enterprises dressed as a villain?" Robin looked down.

"Slade tricked me into his lair, he had probes inside every titan and if he pressed a button he could kill them. He said I had to be his apprentice, or else he would press that button." Dick explained not wanting to remember what had happened.

"Okay." Bruce said with no emotion in his voice.

"Okay? What do you mean by okay?" How could he just answer okay when I spilled my guts out to him?

"Okay, as in, I'm not angry at you, and okay as in your still not going." Robin groaned and sunk down in his seat, preparing his argument.

* * *

Jump City 8:52AM. Slade's Lair.

"Oh Sladey! You underestimate me! You will have the boy blunder in no time!" The Joker smiled at a stone faced Slade.

"And his 'Friends'?"

"They will be out of the picture!" Joker assured. Just then the door busted open and The Teen titans, and Titans East came rushing in. "Don't worry I know what to do." The joker laughed lightly and walked up to the kids. "Nice of you to finally join us! You know it's rude to be tardy." The joker waged his finger at the hero's. "You should really try to be more punctual."

"Shut your trap Joker!" Cyborg yelled.

"Oh such rude children… it's sad, this generation." The joker sighed picking at his nails the looking up at the titans. "You must be taught a lesson, we don't want you to get out of control now would we?" And with that the joker nodded towards Slade who put on a gas mask. Joker threw several small beads on the ground which opened and let out gas. Laughing gas. The titans where unaware of what the gas was so they began to charge at the joker, who defended all there moves easily Since he knew there powers and weaknesses from studying them, and with slade's help it was not very difficult to hold them off until the gas kicked in. Then it happened the Titans began laughing, evil laughs… Joker laughs. Soon they all where gasping for breaths on the ground. Joker slowly steeped towards them. He grabbed beast boy by the front of his shirt, who was still laughing. "Where is Robin?" He asked suddenly in a dangers tone.

"I-I wont tell… you!" Beast boy yelled in between laughs and gasps. The joker sighed and dropped beast boy turning back to Slade. "What shall we do Sladey?" Joker asked pretending to be extremely upset.

"Get it out of them." The Joker smiled once more thinking about all the fun they where going to have as he went over to the fallen titans.

* * *

Gotham City 9:23am. Wayne Enterprises.

"Bruce they are in trouble! I'm there leader! I need to be there for them!"

"Your in trouble too Dick! I'm trying to help you here!"

"Some help!" Dick yelled standing up and heading for the door.

"Where do you think your going?"

"To help my team!" Dick yelled slamming the door behind him. Bruce sighed.

"I didn't want it to come to this." Bruce opened up his communicator and contacted the Justice league. Superman's face came up.

"Clark, we have an issue." Bruce went on to tell his friend everything he knew, when he was done superman nodded.

"What do you need us to do?" He asked, Clark would do anything to help keep robin safe, he was like a nephew to him.

"I'm going to get robin and bring him to the space base so he can't go anywhere, since he is too stubborn to stay in Gotham." Superman couldn't help but laugh. Batman glared at him. "What so funny."

"It's just funny how you are annoyed by yourself." Batman raised an eyebrow at him.

"What do you mean?"

"Well Dick is getting to be so much like _you,_ and you are complaining about his stubbornness- which he got from _you_." Batman rolled his eye sand Clark.

"Just be ready for me to bring him there."

"What about the Titans? Robin is right, they are in danger." Superman replied.

"Leave that to me."


	7. Chapter 7

**So this is the chapter i actually changed what happened from the orginal story, Hope you enjoy! Chapter 8 should be up in aroud two days!**

* * *

When the teen titans and titans east where all inside some sort of glass tube.

"What shall we do to them slady?" the joker asked smiling at the heroes. Slade turned his large chair around to face the joker.

"Just wait, your batman will come with my robin any second now." Slade smirked behind his mask and he was right, the dark knight came in through the window using his grappling hooks.

"Let. Them. Go."

* * *

Robin jumped onto his R-cycle and began to ride to jump city when a man steeped in front of him and stopped the boy wonder dead in his tracks. When Robin looked up he so no other then Superman. He took off his helmet.

"What are you doing here?" Robin asked curiously.

"Sorry Dick, but it's for your own good." Superman went to grab robin but the boy wonder was too quick and jumped out of the way and opened a compartment on his utility belt.

"I hate to do this to you Clark but I have no choice." Robin opened his palm to reveal a small piece of kryptonite. Immediately the man of steal felt weakened and fell to his knees.

"Robin don't do this." He groaned out. Robin shut his eyes, he hated doing this to his "uncle" But he had to. About a minute later Superman was out. Robin jumped back on his R-cycle and sped away.

* * *

"Batman! I was wondering when you would make an appearance! Where is your little bat brat?" the joker questioned.

"Not here, now hand the kids over, they have nothing to do with this."

"On the contrary Batman, they have everything to do with this." Slade stood up from his chair and came into the light. "You see they are the kea to your protégé." He explained.

"What do you want with robin?" Batman asked in a dangerous tone.

"isn't it obvious? I thought you where the best detective in the world." Slade teased. "Robin was wasting his talents with you and the titans. He would be the perfect apprentice for me, you gone makes the joker here happy and with both you and the titans out of the picture robin has no where else to go which makes me happy." Batman grabbed Slade's neck and pushed him against the wall.

"You won't hurt a hair on his head." Batman threatened.

"Who said anything about hurting him? It's you who I want to hurt." Slade snapped and many Slade-bots came out and surrounded batman, who let go of Slade.

The caped crusader immediately went to work destroying the slade bots, he was so done and turned to smirk at Slade.

"You really thought a couple of robots could take me out?" Slade came forward towards batman.

"No I never thought that, I thought they would distract you, which they did." He motioned to the other side of the room where the titans where all yelling being electrocuted by the joker who was turning a switch on and off. Batman quickly began running over to them but slade stood in front of him. That was it. If he wanted a fight he would get one. Batman gave him a hard punch to the mask which knocked Slade's balance off but he didn't let up as he kicked batman in the stomach. Batman then looked over at the suffering teens and knew that saving them was what he was there for. He ran knocked down slade running over to the unsuspecting joker who got a hard punch to the side. The dark knight then started trying to figure out how to break the machine that was torturing the titans. But slade was not far behind he soon got up and hit batman on the head from behind as the joker knocked him off his feet. Then there was a bang and came flying in. kicking slade in the mask. It was Robin.

"Robin!" The titans yelled from there tubes. Batman only glared. The dynamic dup went to work, silently knowing what to do it was as if they never stopped fighting together. There moves where so in sync, they just looked at each other and knew the plan. The Teens watched the two in awe, they where going to do it, they where going to win! Until a woman came out, she was dressed in a red and black jumpsuit with a stupid red and black hat on her head, her face was as white as the jokers and she had a black mask around her eyes.

"Mista Jay! You didn't think that I'd let you have all the fun!" The two clowns smiled at each other and the joker laughed.

Oh where are my manners, batsy, robie you know Harley! And Kiddies this is Harley my little schuggam!" the two kissed and everyone had a disgusted look on there face.

"Now if you don't mind you two we have a fight to win, Three on two." Slade got back into a fighting stance as well as batman and robin. The dynamic duo knew they where out matched, slade's skills where up to par with batman's and the Joker and Harley thou they didn't seem like too much of a threat where clever and quick But the two would fight anyway. Just as the fight began there where the sound of foot steeps, like someone was on the roof.

"Oh now what!?" Slade asked the annoyed Joker who just shrugged. They looked up to the ceiling and through a broken skylight came in Red X.


	8. Chapter 8

"Red X?" Slade knew about the mysterious man who took Robin's suit but what did he have to do with this?

"Hey." Red X nodded in batman and robins direction. Robin cocked an eyebrow at the masked man unsure if he was here to help or not.

"What are you doing here?" Robin finally asked for everyone in the room. The villains also stood waiting for him to answer.

"Well…" Red X took his mask off to reveal a man who looked about 15, with black hair and tanned skin, a red domino mask covering his eyes. "We are family." The titans stopped trying to break out to look confused. Batman and Robin's eyes widened behind there masks, soon there confused looks turned into smiles and then they returned to a fighting stance and the fight began again, now three on three. Just like before batman and robin where in sync fighting smartly and bravely and now with Red X on there side it was obvious they had fought together before the titans just couldn't put it all together.

Batman was fighting joker, Red X with Harley and Robin with Slade. It was difficult to tell who was going to win both sides had there advantages and disadvantages. When Harley was taken down Red X when and helped Robin when he saw him get smashed into a wall.

"Come on Slade I know my brothers annoying and everything but there's no need throw him into walls." Red X smirked and kicked Slade in the chest only to have his foot grabbed and thrown to the ground.

"Red X go help the titans." Robin called over as he got up and ran to fight Slade. Red X didn't respond just ran over to the tubes that held the titans and went to work trying to open them.

"Look at yourself Robin, fighting along side your former mentor and your replacement." Slade said as he fought robin, he didn't even sound a little out of breath. Slade knew he had to go to plan B, he took out a syringe and stuck it in robins arm releasing the fluid into his bloodstream. Robin grabbed his arm and backed up.

"What was that?!" He yelled. Slade just ignored him and grabbed his wrists behind his back and forced Robin onto his knees. Robin blinked behind his mask as everything started to get foggy.

"Keep watching Robin" Slade's calm voice was in his ear "watch what happens to your friends and family." Robin's vision cleared up and saw batman fighting the joker who took out a gun.

"Bye-Bye batsie" The clown shot the gun and let out a creepy laugh as batman fell.

"Bruce! No!" Robin struggled against Slade's grip but couldn't break free, instead he watched helplessly as the joker then shot his 'brother' as well Robin shut his eyes.

"No… no, no, no please make it stop." He shook his head.

"Watch." Slade yelled in a viscous tone. Robin opened his eyes to see the Joker electrocute his friends. Slade then kicked Robin in the head and the teen passed out cold. The masked man picked him up and slung him over his shoulder. He smiled to the joker who was still fighting a still living batman.

"Now this is the part where I double cross you." The Clown looked at him confused. "You think I wouldn't have a plan B? Cutesy of the scarecrow." Slade clicked a button on his wrist and

* * *

**Hi! Sorry this took longer then said. some family friends came to stay at my house unexpectedly. Anyway! I suck at writing fight scenes, i hope you all understood what happened in this chapter, I will go into further detail in chapter 9, but your welcome to PM me. Sorry it's so short i usually like to make my chapters at least 1,000 words, i just wanted to get this out.**

**Also i am looking for a beta for this story! So it anyone is intrested please PM me! Thanks, Please review and i'll have Chapter 9 up soon!**


	9. The last sentence of chapter 8!

**so some how when i was uploading this chapter the last sentence got cut off. So here it is!**

* * *

"Now this is the part where I double cross you." The Clown looked at him confused. "You think I wouldn't have a plan B? Cutesy of the scarecrow." Slade clicked a button on his wrist as batman came running after him, the roof exploded and the rubble separated Slade and Robin from everyone. Slade then took off.


	10. Chapter 9

**Sorry this took so long to get out, i have had major writers block with the last part of this. I hope you like it, and please read the AN at the end of the story when you are done :)**

* * *

Robin woke up but didn't open his eyes, first he wanted to try and figure out where he was and how he got there. Batman, that's what came to his mind first, then he remembered it all… They where dead, all of them, he saw his friends and family get murdered, again. Robin then realized he had to be with Slade in a lair, it felt like he was on something soft, the boy wonder decided just to open his eyes to see he was right, Slade was sitting in front of a computer just feet away from him with his back turned. Robin was lying on what looked like a hospital bed. Robin went to sit up but found his ankles and wrists where bound tightly, well that kind of crushes any chance of leaving. Without even turning around Slade said

"Glad to see you awake Robin, you where out for a while. I was starting to get worried." Robin tugged at his restraint.

"Don't you worry about me; I'll be a lot better then you in a few minutes." Slade turned around in his chair and stood up striding over to the boy.

"Oh but I do worry about you, I wouldn't want my apprentice to be sick." Robin glared at him.

"I'm not your apprentice, I never will be!" He argued, which only made Slade chuckle.

"Please Robin, where are you going to go then?" The masked man pulled up a chair and sat by his bedside. "Are you going to go home to your dead parents Richard?" Robin's eyes widened, no he couldn't know… "Or maybe back to your team, but there gone too. How about your adoptive dad and brothers, that would be a good idea if they where alive." The boy wonder opened his mouth to talk but Slade put a hand up to stop him and continued. "Your right you do have that nice butler, but don't think I'm that stupid enough to forget about him." Robin shut his eyes as Slade took off his mask. "I've thought of everything Robin, you have no where else to go." With his eyes still closed tightly he shook his head.

"Stop it!" He yelled hating the feeling of tears burning his eyes, but Slade pressed on.

"I can teach you Richard, I'm willing to take you in, to give you a home!" Robin opened his blue eyes and turned to the man.

"No! I won't join you! I-I'll run! I'll…" Robin sighed and looked down and Slade smiled behind his mask.

"Everyone you knew may be gone but that doesn't mean you can't have a life. Remember when you used to be my apprentice, it fit didn't it? You where meant to play for this side, you liked stealing for me." For once Robin was unsure of what to say or do, he had no one in this world absolutely no one. Maybe Slade was right, maybe he was supposed to be on the other side. No of course not what was he thinking! But this was how things where now, these where the circumstances and he had to face them. What would Bruce and the Titans think thou? Even thou they where gone that didn't mean he should throw away everything they taught him. As he was lost in thought he didn't even realize that Slade undid his restraints.

"Make your choice Richard." Robin snapped out of it and stood up half ready to fight and half ready to just accept his situation. The hero stood across from the villain and felt pathetic with tears rolling down his cheeks. Robin then made his decision.

* * *

The titans along with Batman and Red X where in the living room of titans tower, the team had just finished telling the two heroes about robin and Slades past relationships.

"No, we don't have to check for probes, Slade is smarter then that- to do the same thing twice. From everything that you've told me I believe Slade knows robin's secret identity and may be using it to keep Robin in his custody." Batman said to the teens that all looked at each other. "You do know Robins secret identity correct?" The Titans stayed silent for a moment till cyborg spoke up.

"We haven't even seen his eyes, we looked through some of his old things and think his name is Dick but we can't be sure." Batman looked at Red X and had a silent conversation, at the same time they both took off there masks, reveling two black haired men, Red X looked about 14 and Batman around 32, both had blue eyes.

"Dude! You're Bruce Wayne! The billionaire!" beast boy exclaimed and the older man only nodded.

"Please who is this Bruce Wayne?" Starfire asked and raven answered.

"He lives in Gotham, his parents died when he was young and he inherited Wayne industries, he's one of the richest men in the country. He also has an adopted son Rich-" Raven stopped and looked up at Bruce. "Robins Richard Grayson?" again the man nodded.

"Oh so what am I chopped liver?!" Red X crossed his arms, the teem stayed silent just looking at him. "Jason Todd, other adopted son of Bruce Wayne!"

"Aren't you supposed to be dead?" Raven responded in her uncaring voice.

"That doesn't matter now, what matters is robins in trouble." Batman interrupted and stood up going to the computer and started typing vigorously.

"Ugh, not to tell you how to do your job batman but what are you doing?" The green boy asked looking over his shoulder.

"The 'R' on Dick's chest is a tracker, if he hasn't taken off his suit ill be able to find him." Jason put his feet up on the table and sighed.

"You really think he didn't deactivate any trackers you put on him when he left?" The dark knight kept his eyes on the screen.

"He doesn't know about it." Bruce answered. As batman typed beast boy leaned over to cyborg and whispered.

"Is this creepy or what? Having an older robin clone in out house." Cyborg smirked and batman grunted the same way they have heard robin do.

"I heard that."

* * *

**So before you tell me that im making robin too "Weak" and that he would never choose to go with Slade just remember how much he has been through in his life and his situation right now. And this is where you guys come in, I need to know what you want- for robin to agree to Slade's deal or to reject it. of course we all want robin to the the good thing but It'll probably be more interesting if he accepts it. I look forward to reading your reviews and seeing what you think of this chapter! Thanks for reading and putting up with me!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Slade's lair 2:53pm**

Robin stuck his hand out to Slade. "Okay…" He said in a small voice.

"Okay what?" Slade egged him and robin could just hear the smirk behind his mask.

"Ill be your apprentice." When Slade shook hands with Robin it took the raven haired boy had to use all his will to hide his smile. Was Slade actually falling for his act? Dick would never be Slade's apprentice but that didn't mean he wouldn't _pretend_ to be Slade's apprentice. It would be so easy for Robin to give up right now, but Richard Grayson wasn't a helpless eight year old anymore, he was sixteen and could take matters into his own hands. He was trained to not let his emotions interfere to his work and that's all this was- business. Gain Slade's trust and then bring him down. His family's death would not be in vain.

"Good. Take that uniform off now and go change." Slade handed him a duffle bag that had his old uniform in it. Robin nodded and took the bag heading to the nearest empty room. He changed fairly quickly and looked down at his old uniform that lay neatly on his bed. Dick looked over every stitch, every detail. He remembered when he handed Bruce the poorly drawn design for the colorful costume that looked similar to the one he wore in the circus.

"Robin, time to go." Slade said from the doorway- how long had he been standing there? It didn't matter, robin turned to his new mentor wanting to ask where they where going but he knew it was best not to ask, the black haired boy just nodded and fallowed the taller man into the main area of the lair and into a black car. The engine started and Slade took off his mask robin was bewildered at this for a year and a half robin has tried to see this man's face and now Slade just took off his mask in front of him so casually. Slade had white hair and sharp features; one eye has an eye patch over it while his other eye was a light shade of blue. It was like he was a completely different person, the kea word was person- then Dick realized that he never saw Slade as an actual person before but rather some kind of monster.

"If we want to be partners there should be no secrets between us, now you." It was strange that Slade's voice was coming from this man's mouth. Robin figured that since Slade already knew his identity so he knew what he looked like or rather what Richard Grayson looked like so Robin took off his mask to reveal his blue eyes. "See isn't this better, now we can talk without hiding behind masks. And I think people would get suspicious of two people driving in a car with masks on." Did he just attempt humor? Dick thought to himself.

* * *

**Slade's lair 5:17pm**

Batman, Red X and the teen titans crashed into Slade's lair which seemed to be empty.

"Search it." The dark knight ordered the teens and they did as told. Red X kicked a door open and saw a plain bedroom with robins costume on the bed.

"Hey boss I think you'll want to see this!" Jason called to Batman who came right in. Bruce went to the costume and picked it up; he didn't even keep his utility belt. Batman cursed under his breath.

"Keep looking for any evidence of where they might have went." The heroes looked for about thirty minutes till cyborg found a letter that read-

_Dear Mr. Wilson_

_I am enlightened to inform you that you are able to move into the space that you invested in when ever you are ready._

_Josh Wright_

"Ill search the handwriting and I'll pay this Josh Wright a visit." Batman said talking the note and getting into the batmobile powering it up. Jason was running behind him and saluted the titans saying "See you later" before getting in the car and driving off with batman.

* * *

**The Wright House 11:32pm**

After a couple hours of research in the bat cave Bruce discovered Josh Wright was a middle class reinstate agent who sold business spaces all over Jump city. Batman entered the house through the window and saw Josh on the computer, dark knight snuck up behind the young man and grabbed him by the back of his shirt. Josh yelped and batman turned him around so they where face to face.

"Th-this isn't you're city you-" Batman cut him off.

"Mr. Wilson where is the property you sold him?" the man looked so frightened.

"A-A space r-right outside of th-the city, 304 Ceadar Road! Please don't h-hurt me!" Batman put him down and left thought the window he came leaving Josh Wright stunted.

* * *

**So i just started a new school and being in a junior in high school its kind of crazy and my grandma's house/ my shore house got destroyed in hurricane sandy. So i really appreciate all the reviews it really motivates me to write during this crazy time and makes me happy! Thanks for putting up with me and I want to have more daddy-bats and drama going on in the next chapter which will be longer! Love you all!  
**


	12. Chapter 11

"_Ladies and Gentleman Haly's circus proudly presents- the Flying Graysons!" A man's voice boomed through the big top and three figures appeared on a platform high above the floor- a man a woman and a young boy. The man went first grabbing the trapeze fallowed by the woman they did stunts, the boy was about to go on when a snap was heard fallowed by a woman's yell and sickening crack._

**Slade's Lair 3:46am**

"Mom!" Robin awoke with a start sitting up in his bed, well it wasn't really _his _bed. The teens eyes scanned the dark room and regained his surroundings. The walls where an off white, blue curtains draped over the window on the wall next to his bed which had a blue comforter, on the night stand next to the bed was a clock that read 3:48am. Robin swung his legs over the side of his over the side of the bed and touched his bare feet to the cold wood floor. Almost silently he approached the door and turned the handle only to find it locked, of course slade didn't trust him enough to even get a glass of water. Unexpectedly the door opened and Robin steeped back.

"Going somewhere?" Slade asked his hand still on the door knob.

"Just wanted to get a drink, trust me enough to do that?" Dick said with an eye roll, of course he was planning his revenge but that was besides the point. Ignoring the question Slade asked another.

"I heard you yell, something happen." The raven haired boy just shrugged

"Nothing I can't deal with myself." The older man obviously didn't buy it but he dropped it for now. It was silent for a moment between them neither sure of what to say. "Get the water and get back to bed I have a job for you tomorrow." Robin did just that.

* * *

**Slade's lair 8:39am**

The next morning Robin woke up to his uniform on his bed, getting the message he got dressed and left his room. The place they where currently in was small nothing like Slades old lair, It was a house that Slade wired with high tech security, computers and training equipment. Speaking of Slade he was sitting at a desk typing something and right when Robin walked in he made a projection of a building pop up in between them.

"This is STAR Labs research facility in jump city." Slade stood up and pointed to the projection. "You need to enter here and steal a document by the name of- experiment S70. Got it?" Robin just nodded and Slade handed him an ear radio and put something on robins wrist to create a holographic map of the building. "I'll be monitoring you throughout your mission, now go."

Ten minutes after robin left Slade was watching his apprentice on a big screen when batman and red X came through the window. "You have very poor timing batman, my apprentice is currently out." Slade was grabbed roughly by his arm and thrown into the nearest wall.

"He isn't your apprentice! He would never work with you willingly so what did you do?" Batman growled at the villain who now stood up.

"that's where you're wrong batman, he is willingly working for me, he just needed a little motivation." Slade was punched in the mask by the bat and returned with a kick. The fight lasted for about two minutes till the evenly matched men were broken up by red X.

"Batman don't you see what he's doing? He's just playing with you, it's all a mind trick with this guy!" That's when it hit The Dark Knight. Slade was a manipulator, he was playing with robins mind and if it was the mind they were talking about one man came to mind- scarecrow. If Slade was able to contact the joker and Harley he could very well be working with the scarecrow. With a punch to the jaw batman left house and shrugging red X fallowed him into the bat mobile and began driving towards arkham asylum.

* * *

**Titans Tower 8:57am**

The super teens sat in the main room trying to think of something to do to take their minds off of their absent leader. Batman and Red X where gone when they woke up this morning leaving a note satiating they would be back and to not do anything regarding Robin. The siren meaning trouble went off and cyborg went to the computer to see what was the problem.

"There a brake in at STAR labs, let's go yall!" the titans quickly got to the building and ran inside. Red lights where blinking and they took down a hallways. A black figure was seen jumping up into the ventilation system.

"There!" Beast boy pointed to the vent. "They're going to get out on the roof!" The titans made their way to the roof and saw the figure pop up from a vent.

"Stop!" when the figure didn't cybog shot his cannon at it but it just did a flip to the side. The teens went into action but stopped when the figure turned around. "Robin?!" Cyborg called to him.

"Guys?" Robin groaned and held his ear to hear- _there a test robin, they aren't real, your friends are dead._

"Robin we have been worried sick where have to you been!?" Starfire asked going up to hug him but the raven hired boy jumped away. "Robin?"

"No, get away you aren't real, your dead." He took out an exploding S-disk and got ready to throw it. "Don't try to trick me! I know what you're trying to do and it won't work!" The teen titans all looked at each other confused.

"Robin I don't know what Slade told you but we aren't dead, we are right here." Raven tried to reason with him but Robin just shook his head and gripped his S-disks tighter.

"Don't even try anymore or ill blow you off this roof!" Robin suddenly grabbed his neck and fell to reveal batman with Red X behind him.

"What did you do to him?" Beast boy asked the two. Batman lifted up a syringe that he just injected silently into robins neck.

"It should knock him out for about an hour." Batman explained lifting his son up into his arms. "I'll explain more when we are back at the tower." And with that batman, Red X and robin left in the bat mobile.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter took so long to get out. I have been sick with pneumonia for the past month and been busy with Christmas. Luckily the holidays are over and im starting to feel better so here is chapter 11! I really hope you all like this chapter I tried to get a lot done in it. Dont worry batman and Jason's conversation with the scarecrow will be in the next chapter because i didn't want this one to have too much in it. I love it when you all review and give ideas on what you want to see happen! Thanks a lot!  
~Tabby**


	13. Chapter 12

Batman and red x walked through the dark halls of Arkham asylum. Yelling, laughing and every sound in-between where echoing on the halls. The two came to a desk and the nurse stiffened.

"We need to see scarecrow. Now." ordered batman not in the mood to play games. The nurse nodded and picked up the phone dialing a number ad mumbling something Into the receiver.

"Room 14-" she was cut off the batman.

"I know what room." the dark knight walked away fallowed by red X. After a few twists an turns down the halls of the asylum they reached a door with the numbers 14375 on it. The guard in the hall came over to batman and unlocked the door letting the two heroes inside and locking the door behind them. In the dimly lit room a figure sat on the bed mumbling incoherently and in a stray jacket.

"Batman, I thought you forgot about little old scarecrow." the figure said and neither batman nor red x moved a muscle.

"Deathstroke, does that name ring a bell?" batman said darkly.

"Yes, nice fellow. Good old Deathstroke, how's he doing?" batman grabbed scarecrows stray jacket and shoved the villain against the wall.

"Did he come to see you, yes or no." there was a silent pause in the small room until scarecrow spoke again.

"What's in it for me?" the villain smirked.

"I don't break your legs" batman replied.

"Okay, okay. Yeah the man came to see me, said he needed a batch of my fear gas in liquid form, a form that only lasted for a couple of minutes. As you know my services don't come cheep but when he said it involved breaking you bats, I couldn't say no." red x growled and walked over ready to punch scarecrow in the face but batman put a hand up to stop him.

"Were done here." the older hero let go of the villain and swiftly left and a steaming red X fallowed him silently to the bat mobile. After a minute of driving Jason spoke up.

"So what does this tell us?" batman kept his eyes on the road but answered.

"Scarecrows fear gas make each person see their worst fears right?" red x nodded

"Yeah, we have both been effected with it before."

"Exactly so what's dicks worst fear?" red x now understood.

"All of us dying like is parents. Batman you a genius!"

"I know."

* * *

The first thing robin heard when he woke up where a couple different voices talking in the distance. "So how do we convince him we are alive that it was all a vision?" he recognized that voice but the teen just couldn't put his finger on it.

"We need to take it slow." robin knew that voice too, it was his fathers.

"Dad..."He said weakly opening his eyes to see his team, batman and red X. Batman was at his side faster then the flash.

"Hey kiddo, look I know what you think but-" robin cut him off.

"No you're dead, you're not real you're not real." robin shut his masked eyes tightly.

"We are dick." That was Jason's voice Dick knew that but how? "Slade gave you a dose of scarecrows fear gas, made you see us die." Robin opened his eyes and looked around the room; his team looked worried along with his adopted father and brother. Robin groaned swung his legs around the side of the bed and stood up swaying a bit. Cyborg was at his side and helped him; Robin just waved his friend off and clumsily walked to the sink taking off his mask and splashed water on his face. Dick already figured that if batman and Jason were here calling him Dick- that meant that the titans already knew his identity.

"I'm an idiot, I should have recognized the fear toxin." Robin turned around and got blank looks from his team, probably because they have never seen him mask-less before.

"The one thing I don't get is why. Why would you work for him freely if you thought we where all dead?" Batman asked taking off his cowl.

"Well I was and I wasn't. The reason I agreed to be his apprentice is so I could get him to pay for what he did to you guys." Dick said sitting on the edge of the medical bed.

"Did you even think that through?! He could have killed you! Actually turned you to the other side." Bruce scolded his ward.

"I thought you where all dead! I didn't have much room to think of a plan now did I?!" Robin yelled getting angry now.

"I obviously instilled too much trust in you when I let you come to jump alone; I've decided you and Jason are coming back to Gotham permanently." Jason took off his mask looking shocked.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa how did I get dragged into this!?" the teen argued crossing his arms.

"Don't think I don't know about all the crimes you have committed in the past months! I don't want to hear any arguing from either of you!" batman swiftly left leaving his two wards shocked in the medical room with the teen titans. The two 'brothers' looked at each other having a silent conversation. After a few moments robin turned to his team.

"Ill fix this don't worry." and the raven haired boy walked out of the room. Jason put on his mask and shrugged leaving the room as well. The titans looked at each other

"What just happened?" beast boy spoke up.

"I have no clue but I think batman's serious about taking them both back to Gotham." Raven said flatly.

"We must do something so that doesn't happen!" Starfire added.

"Stars right guys, batman can't just do that to robin! So Rob's a little on the crazy side, he always has been! We need him here to be our crazy leader." Cyborg said and the rest of the team nodded in agreement. "We need a plan."

* * *

**Yay chapter 12! I hope you guys liked it! please leave a review and tell me what you would like to see happen in this story! Thanks so much!**

**~Tabby**


End file.
